


Cannot Outrun My Desire

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala had never meant to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Outrun My Desire

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Beauty on the Fire" (song by Natalie Inbruglia)

She loved him.

Vala had never meant to fall in love— Daniel was cute, in that geeky archaeologist way, but she’d never meant to get attached. She’d never meant to stay.

Staying meant questions, and truths, and expectations, and she hadn’t wanted any part of them. She hadn’t thought she’d wanted them.

But falling for Daniel had been so easy, she hadn’t even realized it was happening, until she knew she could never leave him, not willingly. Until she knew that she would tell him the truth, and it wouldn’t hurt at all.

THE END


End file.
